Come What May
by DareCriss
Summary: This story is about Kurt Hummel finally finding someone he can relate to on so many levels, Blaine Anderson. Once they start getting closer it as if they are inseparable and they will do what ever it take to stay that way, even if they have to jump through a few hoops to get ong the way they will find drama between the Warblers, The New Directions and themselves.
1. The Day We Met

A/N- This story is about Kurt Hummel finally finding someone he can relate to on so many levels, Blaine Anderson. Once they start getting closer it as if they are inseparable and they will do what ever it take to stay that way, even if they have to jump through a few hoops to get the way they will find drama between the Warblers, The New Directions and themselves. Kurt's POV is in normal font and and Blaine's is in bold! I Hope you enjoy! I also have this up on Wattpad! Comment any thoughts and feed back please!

**The Day We Met**

Wow what a day, and it is only second period. Here at Mckinley I am the only openly gay kid at school and that makes school a living hell for me. Like I said it is only second period and I have already been slushied, slammed into the locker countlessly and knocked to the ground twice. My name is Kurt.

There are a few things that I do enjoy at school though, being the only gay is hard but it gives me a lot of time to think by myself and plan the best way to get out of the miserable school. I know that as soon as senior comes around and the scouts from NYADA start coming around that will be my ticket out. I have been singing for as long as I remember and throughout the years I have found more and more things to bring out into song. When I was seven my mother died and that has been very hard to grow up with because we were so close. I am close with my father and we talk and have our dinners but I have never connected with him on a more personal level. I'm not even sure if he knows I am gay. I mean I just assumed, but neither of us have brought it up before. Maybe its because he doesn't want to offend me. But maybe its because I'm not ready to see how he feels about this yet.

There is also Glee Club, the greatest part of my day where I can be myself and let it out through singing and feel safe. Mr. Schuster has always been great at making it a safe environment for me and the other kids, though most of them are cheerios and football players don't exactly need it at most times. But all of us have a story believe it or not and that is the only place in Mckinley, Lima, maybe even Ohio that we can all just let loose and be free, in that choir room. That is where it all happens. -

Finally Glee! I am always excited for glee but today I can't wait. I had a horrible days with Karofsky harassing me all day. David is my bully. He gives me crap for everything no matter what I do it is wrong, because I am gay. I not only got slushied in the morning but right after class ended he was waiting by my locker to splash me again. Then they pushed me halfway down the hall yelling hurtful words right in my face. Oh how badly I wanted to hurt them and scream right back but I couldn't it is against everything I believe in. I just rushed my way out and ran to my locker and then straight to glee.

Rachel sat there waiting, and right when I came in she practically flew out of her chair and Mercedes went quickly after. Rachel is one of my closest friends in and outside of glee club. She is the lead singer and I hate to say it but the best singer I have ever met. She is the only one with dreams of ditching this sad own and heading straight to New York after graduation. Mercedes on the other hand wants to have a billion hit records and have her music played on the radio for everyone to be inspired by. She doesn't know how shes going to do it but she is very determined to do whatever it takes and belt every song from A to Z to prove that she is ready for it. Mercedes and I are very close and hang out at least once a week to discuss boys and clothes and what not. Not that I have any guys lining up for dates but it is fun to imagine it with her.

"Kurt, what happened? Was it Karofsky again? Here lets wash you off, there's towels over there still from last friday." Rachel said in her loving voice.

"Thanks but I got it, I'm used to it by now, hardly even stings." I try to let out a little chuckle to mask my disappointment and odd enough it worked and they were already on the new subject on wondering the lesson of the week.

"Hello guys! Alright the lesson of the week, Finn drum roll please… MASHUPS! It will be girl against guys and the winning team may have the opportunity to have their mashup sung for regionals! Alright lets get started!" Schue is always so enthusiastic, which is great energy to feed off of but can get very tiring.

Why, why must it but girls against guys? I mean the guys are all nice but I haven't yet connected with them enough to call my friends. Yes Finn is my step brother but that hasn't really changed our school life much yet. At home he is great and we watch movies and talk about glee but at school I know not to bother him and he doesn't bother me.

I know that working with these guys will be tedious and we won't get anything done until the day of, and all my ideas will be shot down. I really want to sing with Rachel and the girls because they will at least take in my ideas and consider them. Also most times the song selections are so boring and have to excitement of broadway involved, or at least current. It will be some classic rock tune from the mid 70's that they can all sing to their girlfriends. But at least I get to sing and make the costumes, whether they are ugly or not. -

Its been to hours and not one of my ideas have been answered and they aren't even talking about songs anymore, just football plays and whether or not Quinn looked hotter today or yesterday.

"Alright I'm meeting Mercedes at the Lima Bean. Finn text me if you think of a song, which I highly doubt. I'm sure I could learn it without you guys tonight and be ready for more rehearsal tomorrow." Knowing that they could care less and probably didn't even notice i was leaving.

"Yeah, yeah dude sure whatever… But yeah Quinn…" I left well he was stumbling back into the conversation. The Lima Bean is our local coffee shop where we all relax after school and on the weekends when we get together.

As I pull into the parking lot I see those familiar blazers, the Warblers! They are our competition at regionals. They are all getting out of their nice car. I recognize most of them but then I see a new face. Wow, I mean honestly this guy is beautiful. His gorgeous brown eyes were breathtaking, and he had a stunning smile. Why haven't I seen this man before, I know he is new because I would definitely remember him. I can't tell if they are just leaving or going inside. I pull out a notebook and lean against my car so it looks as though I'm busy and not just staring at them.

I was standing there for a couple of minutes just doodling my name and then the worst thing that could happen at this time, Karofsky. And he was by himself, thats when it is worse because he isn't restricted by his buddies.

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing out here by yourself huh?" I won't answer. I have a billion things to say but I am tongue tied and can't seem to get the words out. Then out of know where he through me to the ground. On my way down I hit my head on the car. Everything gets fuzzy but I still manage to remember everything. David is on top of me slap my face and punching my stomac. There is nothing I can do to get out of this, he is double my size and about triple my strength. -

**The other Warblers and I always head to the Lima bean after glee club. My name is Blaine Anderson, I am openly gay and thats what caused me to go to Dalton. Before Dalton I was made fun of and bullied very harshly at me old school, and it became too much for me to handle so I ran way from that and forced my parents into going here because the "math and arts program are so good" which is true but I really needed to get away from that awful past and start anew. Dalton is an all guys school that has a strict no violence policy, that makes it easy for the openly gay guys. There are a handful of them, all very nice and some I am close with, but no one I would want to start a relationship with.**

**"Haha Jeff you are hilarious!" I say in between laughs. Everyone in the Warblers are all close and we hang out all the time to rehearse and just goof around.**

**Across the parking lot I see someone leaning on their car, it looks as though he was drawing. He kept looking up every couple of seconds so I assumed he was drawing the trees that were just blooming a little to my left. This man is beautiful. His blue eyes that can't be described in words, changing from a sky blue to a stormy greyish blue. I got lost for a moment staring at him. And right there I knew one thing, this is not the last time I will be seeing him.**

**I stall and have the group continue to talk outside the Lima Bean for a while longer, they don't mind, they enjoy whatever we are doing. A guy comes up to him and he talks right in his face. The guys with the beautiful eyes slams his book looking frightened. I clench my fist and knocked it on car behind me. Then this big guy throws him on the ground and is bunching him left and right. Before I know it I'm sprinting over to him.**

**"Get of of him! Go! Stop!' I'm shouting at him, fists still clenched. This guy turns around, looking proud to be on top of this poor guy.**

**" Why the hell do you care about Kurt? You is boyfriend or something?"**

**" As a matter of fact yes, he is and you better get of of him before I get involved or call the cops, this is an act of offence and you could get expelled." Did I really just say that? It came out so naturally.**

**"Come on Kurt you can head over to my car get you cleaned up and I will buy you some coffee or something" I grabbed his hand to help him up and didn't let go. To my surprise, neither did he. Kurt even hugged me and whispered a "Thank you" in my ear. I patted his back and said, "Yes of course any time!"**

**We walked over to a bench that was near my car. I had completely forgotten about the guys when I ran over to save Kurt.**

**"God Blaine his he okay?" Wes says frantically.**

**"Yes guys, I will take care of him. You guys and go ahead and get coffee, I'm gonna make sure he is okay, maybe take him to my house then back to his. Do you mind getting a ride back to Dalton?" I knew they wouldn't mind at! We all have each others backs and when ever someone needs something we hardly ever back down.**

**"Alright be safe Blaine. And um, sorry I didn't catch your name.." Wes mumbles off.**

**"It's-I't Kurt."**

**"I hope you are okay Kurt. Hope to see you soon."**

**They finally left and Kurt and I hopped into my car and we were off to my house. Kurt is in my car, I just saved him. I called him my boyfriend, and he never denied it or got offended. **

A/N- I am trying to post at chapter every one to two days so say active and thanks for reading!


	2. Glad You Came

All I remember from before David came was that I was watching that Warbler, Blaine, and pretending to be writing/ doodling to keep myself occupied. David came and I somehow hit my head. I couldn't see but I was in a huge amount of pain in my head and my stomach. Out of no where Blaine came and drew me back to conscious by yelling at David. He pulled me up, saved me from this awful man. And he held on to my hand, not because he had to but because he wanted to! And just seconds prior to that he called me his boyfriend, he had no idea how much I would love to have someone as brave and frankly as attractive as him be my boyfriend. I gave him a hug without even thinking and thanked him. As we walked away I finally got out of my mini coma of happiness and started feeling the pain again. I couldn't tell if I was hospital bound or just need to be washed up and get some rest.

Blaine introduced me to the Warblers, still holding my hand. When we got into the car we sadly had to let go but as soon as we got in he grabbed my shoulder and just looked at me for a few seconds.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Blaine. I saw you from across the lot and I couldn't let you be harassed like that. It looks like you took quite a fall before that too." His voice is so soft and gentle. I see the concern in his eyes.

"Well thanks Blaine… I um, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there to stop him. Honestly I can't thank you enough. You have no idea how awful my day was and it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there to stop it."

"Your welcome, but no need to thank me. Now what's the guys name anyway? Has he harassed you before?" I could tell he feels bad for asking but is only trying to help, which I m so grateful for.

"His name is David Karofsky, he has been tormenting me for a long time now." I can't pinpoint why it is but I almost feel ashamed talking about this.

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry, I know what it like. I have been in your shoes, trust me. But I ran away from it. It takes a lot of strength to try to stand up to those who are bullying you whether it is getting help, ignoring them to not fuel the fire, or telling them to stop. I know it's hard to be where you are at and feeling like it will never end is pointless, there is always a bright side of things, I mean hey you met me today!" He was trying to make me smile, and it worked. He was absolutely right, meeting him was the light out of this long tunnel of a day I have been having!

Ignoring it though I respond with, "You got bullied? I would have never guessed. I mean you look so confident and strong...I just would have never suspected it." And its true. Why would anyone take him down, he is gorgeous in every way possible!

"Well yes I was bullied in my last school for being one of the only openly gay kids there. I was getting beat up once a month. That number quickly changed to once a week, then two or three times a week, then about everyday. And it wasn't as bad as what just happened to you but still I came home with bruises and scrapes almost everyday. Luckily my parents worked late and my wounds would swell down by the time they were home so I could make up some story about falling down the stairs or getting beat while boxing."

Now I was in tears, I wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or thinking of Blaine being in the same shoes as me.

"Oh my god Blaine, I'm so sorry-"

"No don't be. Im fine now. At Dalton they have a no violence policy and I have been solid ever since." He cut me off.

"Wow Dalton sounds amazing."

"Have you ever considered it?"

"Well yes but it was not really an option with my Dad and his wife Carol. The tuition is insanely high." This is true, and they wouldn't understand. My dad knows about Karofsky but he doesn't know the intensity of it. I haven't shared it with him yet. All he know is that Karofsky is pushing me around and told Finn to keep a look out. That was a long shot. Finn is far too infested in girls and football than to be my bodyguard up and down the hallways, and I would never expect him to.

"Yes that is a down side. But I strongly suggest you look into it more. Well lets head to my house. You can wash up and grab something to eat if you would like. We don't have to go out, I have plenty at home to cook up."

"That sounds great. Thank you." That's when I realized his hand was still on my shoulder.

"Alright lets head out!"

"Wow your house is...Amazing.." It was great, not huge and outrageous but big enough to make you feel like it was mansion compared to my house. I couldn't believe that I was actually in Blaine's house! I mean we met a little under an hour ago and I was going on a tour of his house and about to have dinner with him.

"Yeah, thanks. My father is a doctor so this is a "normal" house for us Andersons… Um so what were you thinking for dinner?" He sounded a bit apprehensive while talking about his father. Maybe he was against Blaine being gay. Or maybe Blaine hasn't told him yet.

"Hey are you sure you are alright? You may have a minor concussion, you seem to be blanking out a lot. Here we will get you some food and water, that should help." He said noticing that I was either deep in though, which I was, or still out of it from earlier.

"Oh yeah… Um I'm not very picky. In fact let me help you cook something. You already helped my out enough today, it's the least I can do!"

"Okay well lets get cooking!"

"Haha your friends sound great!" I say in between laughs.

"Ha, I know they are! So what about your friends, you haven't told me about any of them yet." He was right, I hadn't gotten the chance to do so yet. We have been sitting at the dining room table for about two hours talking about Dalton, musicals, movies, and a bit and Blaines friends and what he does on his free time. It turns out his father put him in boxing when he was about ten. Blaine doesn't love it but he said it was a great outlet from bullying so he stuck with it. Also he knew it made his dad proud.

"Oh well I have a few friends in glee club, Rachel and Mercedes...Mercedes! Oh my god! I was meeting her at Lima Bean today and now she probably thinks I dead or something!" I pulled out my phone and I found a dozen texts from Mercedes like,"KURT U COMING?" or "KURT COME HERE RIGHT NOW I NEED FASHION ADVICE!" and "Kurt, are you ok?"

"Oh god it's already 8:30 I should probably head out, and call Mercedes.."

"Eight thirty already! Man that time flew by! And I didn't get to hear your whole story yet."

"Here-" I grabbed his phone on the other side of the table and put in my number. "What's your number?" I handed him my phone and he put it in.

"Now we can continue to talk whenever." Wow! Did I really just do that? I have never been so flirty and upfront with someone in my life! But with him it was so easy, and fun almost.

"Okay I will text you soon. Bye Kurt. Stay strong and I hope you feel better by the morning." He came up and hugged me. I know he was probably just being friendly, but I couldn't help but imagine that he did that out of… No that is crazy we just met! I pulled away trying not to make it weird and gave him a quick smile. As I was leaving he smiled and walked me out. He stood there until I drove all the way out of the driveway.

"So that's why I wasn't there, then I lost track of time and I didn't get the chance to text you back. I'm so sorr-"

"YOU MET SOMEONE! Kurt this is great! Whats his name?! Oh and are you okay? That Karofsky better step off. I can't believe you met a guy!"

"Yes I met someone, his name is Blaine. But we are just friends, so there isn't anything to freak out about… yet." I knew that would make her laugh and just reassure that she wasn't upset anymore.

"Oh my god Kurt!" She laughed and playfully punched my arm. Almost immediately after we were talking about Blaine I got a text for him;

"Courage"

This was so adorable. I must have started blushing because Rachel walked by and said, "Ooh Kurt what's his name?"

"Blaine, we are just friends, but I think I want it to be more! What do I do when I don't know where he is at. I'm probably just rushing into this huh."

"That's what its like to have a "crush" on someone! Like how I feel about Finn, even though I know we are going to be together someday, he knows it too!" Rachel has been in love with Finn for as long as I have known her. But mine isn't that intense. At least I don't think so. We just need to hang out more. I plan on texting him later today and setting up another time to hangout.

"Haha okay Rach, well I've got to go to class see you in glee. Hey after do you want to head to the Lima Bean of the mall to hang out? I need a new blazer, blue one maybe."


	3. Dalton? Part One

A/N- Remember Blaine is in Bold and Kurt is in normal font. Hope you like it!

"Kurt that is just as cute as the last one! But what is this sudden urge to have all of these blue blazers? Ooh is this about that dreamy Warbler with those lovely eyes?" Rachel was mocking me, but in that loving sister way. This has been going on non stop for about a week. I guess the fact that I have asked her to go shopping with me three out of the seven days for blazers of new dress shoes doesn't really help.

"Well actually Rach it does... I was thinking about enrolling to Dalton. I mean I still have to ask my dad and who knows what Carol will think. Then there's the cost and-"

"Kurt are you crazy? You just met Blaine and you are moving schools already? I mean it was bound to happen so you could finally admit that you are dating and then get married and have little Warbler babies." Even when she is trying to talk me out of this she still finds a way to tease me!

"Rachel, Darren isn't the main reason why I want to transfer. I was just recently attacked and I continued to be bullied everyday. I was slushied twice today. Dalton has a strict no bullying policy. I haven't even talked it through with anyone other than you. What do you think?" Rachel and I could talk about our craziest dreams and goof around while we watch chick flicks, but we also had a strong enough relationship that we could be completely serious with each other. That's what I love about her, it makes her need to be a star less obnoxious.

"Oh Kurt I didn't know you were really considering this... You know what, if you want this I will be with you every step of the way but I think that you need to give it a week or two maybe before you talk to your parents. Just to be sure that this is what you want." She was always so understanding.

"Thank you Rach." I pulled her into a long hug.

"What about glee?" She was still hugging me when she said this. I let go. I hadn't considered this yet. I love all of the glee members, believe it or not, and I would miss seeing them.

"Rachel I haven't even put thought into that. But you know I would still hangout with you guys. Well maybe not Puck or Quinn and all of them but you and Mercedes. But I would become a Warbler. Oh god-"

"You would compete against us... Kurt please wait on this."

"Okay Rach." I could tell she was hurting from this so I changed the subject. "Hey wanna head back to my house? We could read Vogue and watch a movie or something. And Finn got off football early today so he will be home." I gave her a little nudge.

"Okay, sounds great."

"Okay Funny Girl or Mama Mia?"

"Is that even a question Kurt?" Then at the same time we start humming Don't Rain On My Parade!

**I can't get Kurt out of my mind. I am so lucky to have met him! We text a lot, everyday since we met actually. He has been considering joining Dalton. I can't even begin to explain how great that would be! Maybe he would want to hang out today and discuss it over coffee or something. I'll text him now.**

**"Hey Kurt! I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee sometime today?"**

**"I would love to Blaine. How about 5:30. Sound good?"**

**"That sounds great. I could pick you up, if you need a ride."**

**"Alright I will be ready at 5:15 to 5:30! See you then!"**

**"Okay I can't wait!"**

**This was true, it had only been a week and I was dying to see him again. It has been great getting to know him through text and it is easy to open up to him. But I'm hoping that today when we hang out for the first time since we met that we still have a strong connection like that. It may sound stupid but I think I actually like Kurt. And now all the Warblers know. They could tell by the increase of love song suggestions and that my phone is constantly buzzing.**

***Knock knock***

**"Hey Blaine! So excited to see you!" He comes out and gives me a quick hug.**

**"I know it's great seeing you Kurt. Well lets head out." We walk out to the car, and we are on ourway to the Lima Bean. Like we have known eachother forever, we quickly start up a conversation about our day and glee and what not.**

**"Oh so Finn doesn't like Rachel? Poor Rach!" I now know all of his friends and all of their stories. I'm glad Kurt can open up to me so easily, it makes me feel connected without actually having to be with him.**

**"No he doesn't, well maybe. Finn is really self concious and relies on lables. So he 'likes' Quinn the head cheerleader. They are very on and off so I stopped keeping track." When Kurt talks about this drama it is very adorable seeing him wink and make that face when he is annoyed or making a joke.**

**"Oh okay so Quinn is the flirt?"**

**"Oh yeah!"**

**"Oh man, hey we are here!" We walk in side and I opened the door for Kurt and rested my hand on his shoulder and led him to a small table for two. We talked for a little while longer and waited while the line died down. It was time to order and I let Kurt go first, partly to be nice and partly beacuse I wanted to know his coffee order for another time.**

**"Oh I'll take a grande non fat mocha, please." Ok! Grande non fat mocha...REMEMBER THAT! Lost in thought, I forgot it was my turn to order.**

**"And you sir? Your order?" The cashier looked confused.**

**"Oh yes, sorry. I will have a medium drip. Thank you." Well that was a bit embarressing, but I don't think Kurt was really phased by it.**

**We get to the table and I finally ask him what has really been on my mind.**

**"So Kurt how are you feeling about Dalton? Have you asked your father or Carol yet? Because you know if you need help asking I could give them some information or even a tour of the school if needed."**

**"Thank you Blaine. You know how much I want to go but I dont know how I can mange doing that to my parents, or Rach. I will miss her a lot. And then assuming I get into the Warblers, I will have to go up against my friends." It seems as though he has put a lot of thought into this. I know what it is like to go through switching schools and leaving friends behind. I personally don't have a say in this bit I think it is for the better that he transfers...for is safety of course. It will also be great to see him every day.**

**"I understand how you feel Kurt, but trust me, switching to Dalton was one of the greatest choices I have ever made. There are so many incredible people there that I have become close with and the glee club is astonishing as well. Most of the day you are going by your own rules and you chose the classes that you need. And then of course it is all safe. But if you ever feel uncomfortable for even a second I will be there and so will Nick and Jeff." At some point with out even realizing it I had grabbed Kurt's hand while talking. It must not have bothered home because he held on and even placed his other hand on top.**

**"Thank you Blaine. You have been so sweet to me this entire process. I have put a lot of thought into it and I think it is the best choice for me and my well being but I have to bring it up with my father and that is never easy. He doesn't even..." Kurt trailed off. I could tell he was getting upset. **

**"Kurt, do you want to head to my house? It may be easier for you to open up there. We could watch a few movies and just relax too of you would like."**

**"Yes... Thanks again Blaine." He stood up and gave me a hug. This one was different then the one ear other today. This one was full of emotion. He really needed someone to be there for him. I don't know what he was going through with his dad but I know I will be there is support no matter what.**

**Kurt broke our long hug, blushing a bit and grabbed his jacket.**

**"Ready?" He said, still with a little lump in his throat.**

**I must have been starring at him once again because he tapped my shoulder and said, "Blaine? Ready?"**

**"Oh yes. Ready." I can't help but get lost in my thoughts of Kurt every once in a while. He is just... Just so beautiful. Every thing about him. They way he talks, says my name, his smile and his little giggle. I can't pinpoint my favorite thing about him because everything is so great. Just being these with him starring into his eyes...beautiful. A beautiful moment.**

A/N: Thanks again for reading' like I said up top I will try to post my next chapter by the end of the week or maybe sooner! I'm feeling very motivated for Klaine! BTW GLEE IS BACK IN 4 DAYS!


	4. Dalton? Part Two

A/N Here is part two from the last chapter. Sorry its a little short but it is important! Remember texts are in italics I hope you guys enjoy! Please comment!

I was at Blaine's house once again. I can't believe this but I'm actually going to open up to Blaine and tell him about everything. He just knows about David. I have never told anyone about my relationship with my dad and how much I miss my mother. Not even Rachel. But with Blaine I feel like I'm safe. I know that he will stand by me with the look in his eyes. Call me crazy but I think I'm falling for him.

After he grabbed waters and put together a tray of crackers and dip we went to his room up stairs.

"So Kurt were you alright back there at the Lima Bean? I sensed you were feeling a bit down so heading to my house sounded like a good choice if you want to talk if out. Know that I'm here to listen and support you. But if you are fine you are welcome to stick around for a bit and get comfy to watch movies!" Blaine always know what to say.

"Although I would love to watch movies with you I um... I was hoping to get a few this out. It's about my dad... I have been bottling up all these emotions for so long and I nee to share them." Blaine just sat there with listening ears. He reached over the grab a tissue box on the desk behind me and grabbed my hands.

"I'm hear to listen whenever you need it Kurt."

"Ok so ever since I was little I idolized my mother, Elizabeth. She was perfect in every way. Had a beautiful laugh and always knew how to comfort me." I choked up. I haven't talked about my mom in a long time and I couldn't hold on the tears.

"Oh Kurt...I-I'm so sorry."

"I was eight... My dad zoomed out. He was lost without her. I was too but I was still able to live life, not to the full extent but you know... I managed enough. My father stopped eating dinner with me at the table, he would take a six pack up with pizza almost every night. At the time I knew who I was and before my mother passed she knew too. She loved me and couldn't have been more proud of the way I was. But my day was the opposite. It wasn't that he was against gay people but that he didn't know how to accept his son and how to interact. So instead of figuring it out and trying to engage in my life he just went on with his life. A year ago he met Carole. I have never seen my dad smile like that after my mom passed. He was actually happy. He started to make dinner and eat as a family, even asks how everyone's day went. But I know it isn't as genuine with me. He is trying, and I appreciate that more than anyone will ever know, but I still can't stands the separation. He knows about the bullying and has Finn, Carole son, protect me and that is done when I actually see Finn at school. But he doesn't know the behind the scene and seriousness of it all. I know that he knows I am gay but I have never told him and I don't know how to talk to him about it. And asking him to accept me and let my transfer... It seems like too much. Deep down I know it is the right choice but I hurts to much just to be around him. How do I know how he will react?" After my story I was crying uncontrollably. Blaine took me I'm his arms and I rested my head on his shoulders and cried. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

I was still crying but not as hard anymore.

"Kurt... You have been through it all, and without a mother or a father to help you through it. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I know what it is like to be disconnected from a father figure. It really sucks. They don't understand that we are completely normal. Engaging won't turn them gay. They are too thick headed and homophobic to see that we are their sons. Well at least that is what it is like I'm my house. You dad doesn't seem so aggressive, just disconnected."

"I knew your and your dad weren't close but I didn't know you knew what it is like. And you said aggressive. Did you mean physically or verbally?" I was still hurting but hearing Blaine say he knows what it is like kills me.

"Verbally. If it went any further I would get out of that hell hole immediately. Trust me."

I can't believe that someone know what it is like to be in this position. I guess the bright side to this is that we have each to talk to and listen too.

"Blaine I-I'm sorry you have to go through similar thing at home with your dad." I squeezed his hand to assure I'm still listening. And rather than squeezing my hand back he leaned in for a kiss.

Our kiss was amazing. It came at a perfect time. I was so comfortable with him and I could tell he felt the same way. We were kissing for about thirty seconds. If I could I would have it much longer, but I guess it wasn't about that. It was more about me and Blaine being… In love. Well at least I think I was.

**Kurt and I had finally opened up. And I felt very safe with him. We both shared our stories and and cried, out of pain and empathy for one another. We were just sitting there sniffling and staring into each others eyes and I took the opportunity to kiss him, finally. There could not have been a more perfect timing for this. It was truly a beautiful moment, it could have lasted forever and that wouldn't have been long enough.**

**"Kurt, I, I um… Thank you. Um want to start our movie now? i have every Harry Potter and Lord of The Rings. I have other movies too if you want to watch this, I don't really care… ! mean I do but I was just-" Now I was rambling and Kurt noticed and stopped my with a little kiss and replied with, "Harry potter sounds perfect." **

**We spent the rest of the day cuddled up watching one through three of Harry Potter. It was about eleven thirty and Kurt had fallen asleep about forty minutes ago. I didn't want to wake him up but Carol has been blowing his phone up for a while now and I should probably give him a ride home. **

**Just before I woke Kurt up I heard him talking in his sleep and moving a closer on my chest. **

**"Blaine…Love…You" What? Was this true? Did he really love me, already? I was so soon. Did I love him yet… No, well. Blaine shut up! Just wake up Kurt he is only dreaming, it means nothing.**

**"Kurt-" I whispered and gave him a little nudge. That didn't work. "Kurt time to wake up, it's almost twelve and Carol is trying to get a hold of you."**

**"Oh-oh god! Do you mind giving me a ride home? Sorry it is so late. How long have I been asleep?"**

**"Oh of course I will give you a ride. And it's fine, don't worry about it. You have only been out for like an hour. You fell asleep on my chest it was…" I wanted so badly to say how adorable it was but I started blushing. Kurt knew where I was going with this and raised his eyebrow. **

**"Well we should um… we should take you home."**

**"Okay Blaine. Thanks again for the listening, and the movies. Oh and the ride."**

**"Oh anytime, really. I'm always here."**

**We got to Kurt's driveway and I walked him up to the door. I was unsure on whether to give him a kiss goodbye like I wanted to oh if I should just give him a hug and let him go. Before anything could have happened Kurt's dad, Burt, walked out.**

**"Kurt come in you have school tomorrow. You know our rules on that. In. " He was so stern, I could see the fear in Kurt's eyes.**

**"Bye Blaine." Kurt whispered in my ear and tapped my shoulder.**

**"Kurt was that Blaine? I expected a text. I should be the one to know. Instead Finn had to text Rachel to get a slight idea who you were with and where you were. Carol had to get into it and called a few times." My dad was pissed right when I walked in the door.**

**"Sorry dad, I will call next time. Sorry. And yes that was Blaine. We got coffee and watched Harry Potter. Sorry I lost track of time."**

**"No more of these late nights out Kurt."**

**"Sorry,goodnight."**

**I decided to text Blaine, our goodbye was a bit awkward.**

_**Hey Blaine thanks again. Sorry my dad interrupted tonight.**_

_**Oh it's okay Kurt, was he angry? He seemed very stern…**_

_**Well yes but I'm fine. Don't worry about it.**_

_**Ok well I had a great time with you I will see you later. Good night**_

_**Good night Blaine :)**_

**I had finally made up my mind… I am going to transfer to Dalton. That is what is best for me. And I get to be with Blaine. it is just a matter of talking to my father and Rachel…**

_**Hey Rach can we meet up tomorrow since we have no school?**_

_**Yeah of course Kurt! U aright?**_

_**Yes I have lots to say about Blaine too! But I also want to talk about the transfer.**_

_**Ooh Kurt and Blainey sitting in a tree.. Oh okay well I guess we will get there when you get there Kurt. I hope you have made the correct decision.**_

_**Okay good night Rach.**_

_**Night Kurt I love you :) **_

_**Love ya Rach!**_

Thanks for reading! Next chapter is coming soon! Please share thoughts and comment below!


	5. I'll Stand By You

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Remember Kurt's POV is in normal, Blaine's POV is in bold and texts are italicized! _

"Kurt! I'm so excited to see you!" Rachel ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Rach! How are you?" I returned the hug. Rachel is always so energetic about life and full of ambition. You never see her frowning when she is out in public because she has the mind set on first impressions and you never know who is working for Broadway! But that doesn't mean she won't get serious, she can switch within a drop of a hat and adapt to any situation.

"I'm great Kurt! So whats the plan after coffee? We could head to my house or something. I don't really mind!"

"Yeah lets head you your house afterwards." I was kind of dreading the talking portion of the day but it needs to happen. And though Rachel hasn't said anything about Dalton she knows it is coming. Rachel always knows.

We got our coffees and sat down for a bit. We were talking about Finn, again! I know Rachel "loves" Finn right now and that this is the best way to go but I think she can shoot for something higher. Rachel is constantly needing the spotlight on her and will do anything to get it but Finn wouldn't know how to achieve those kinds of goals along side her and support her. Especially now when he is so caught up in the high school stud phase. With that I mean girls, football, and Quinn Fabray.

"I know Rach but what about Quinn? I do think he has his eyes on you though! You know when you stayed the night last weekend? Before you showed up he changed his shirt three times and ran his fingers through his hair every time he walked past the mirror!"

"I knew it! He wants me! Those powerful ballads and solos are paying off! Head. Over. Heels! Haha! Ooh speaking of… How's the mysterious Blaine Warbler? Have you kissed yet?"

"Haha of course they are Rach. And Blaine is great, more than great. I have really gotten to know him and we both feel super comfortable around each other. We have kissed...And Rach is was amazing. In that moment it was like we were the only to people in the world, nothing could have made it better."

"Kurt! When did this happen?! Last night?"

"Yes we were, we were um just talking, and he leaned over and kissed me. God Rach it was beautiful. And that's kind of when I made my final decision on Dalton."

"This really great Kurt, I have to meet Blaine! And what is it Kurt? I know I was being bitter and selfish about it before, and I'm sorry. I think that you should definitely transfer if that's what is best for you." I could tell this took a lot for Rachel to say, and that she was very sincere.

" I think I'm going to do it. All I have to do is convince my dad, and Blaine offered to help. Rach I really want this, it is safe there with the policy and with Blaine. I know we will be competing against-" Rachel cut me off with a hug.

"Kurt don't worry, I'm happy for you. We will all miss you, but don't worry about it! And compete...Um you have no chance against the New Directions!"

"Haha I don't know Rach the Warblers are pretty solid and now they have me… That's a tough call!"

"You are going to look so cute in those blazers! you will be one of those sexy guys that all the girls talk about in the audience!"

"Haha oh I'm sure! Blaine maybe, oh and Nick, but I don't know about me, haha!" I'm so glad Rachel is okay with this, it really helps me get though the situation.

"Ooh you think he is sexy now!? When are you guys gonna just come out and say that you are dating?"

"Well I'm not gonna lie! Blaine is...wow! I mean his eyes and voice…"

"He sang for you?! Kurt why don't you tell me these things?"

"Oh no no no he just sings and hums whenever he isn't talking or when he thinks no one is really paying attention. Like we were getting coffee and while we were in line I was just looking around and we started singing Hey Soul Sister."

"Aww that's so cute! And that's good that he is musically talented! Now you can both come to New York with me and be on Broadway! We will live together too! You need to speed things up with Blaine,you hear me Kurt? Or else I will step in! Haha!"

"Haha Rach you crack me up! Yes he can be in Broadway with us! Then we can live in a cute little loft!" I can't believe that I am feeding off of this but it is kind of hard not to!

"Then he would propose on stage after everyone has left and it is just you two. He would sing an old beautiful love song-"

"Come What May! Um, I mean... that would be cute I guess…" I immediately begin to blush.

"Aww Kurt you are too cute! Want to head to my house for a bit? We can't stay too long because me and my dads are going to see a rendition of Grease that their work friend's kids put together."

"Oh thats alright I wasnt planning on staying too long. I have to meet up with Blaine and we are going to figure out what to tell my dad and how to get him to say yes about the transfer"

"Okay, sounds great! I'm a bit upset you made other plans while you were with me, but you are with Blaine Warbler so it doesn't phase me!" Oh Rach, she cracks herself up.

As we were walking to my car Rachel was mocking me and humming Come What May...This is going to be a long car ride!

_**Okay thanks Kurt I will be ready in about ten! See u soon:)**_

_**Alright see you in a bit Blaine:)**_

**I know is was just with Kurt yesterday but it feels like forever since I saw his smile, heard his laugh and kissed him. Today is going to be another intense one as we try to talk to Burt. Kurt told me that Burt was very strict about anyone coming over but having it a boy seems to really set him of. I already made an awful first impression on Burt by keeping his son out too late, I don't want to make anything worse. I am very nervous, I can hardly imagine how Kurt feels. At least my dad knows I am gay, that made the transfer a bit easier. I don't know if he is going to tell Burt today that he is gay or just ask about Dalton.**

**I think that it is adorable that Kurt want's me to be there with him for support. Usually I don't get too close to people this quickly. But with Kurt it was so easy to relate and feel safe around.**

**The doorbell rang and I panicked to run to the closest mirror to check my hair and fix my bowtie. **

**"Hey Blaine! Ready to go to my house?"**

**"Yes of course!" I stepped out of the doorway and gave Kurt a hug, I wanted to kiss him but I wasn't sure. **

**He was blushing and it was so adorable I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.**

**"What? Did I miss a button or something?" This just made me laugh harder!**

**"No no don't worry! It's just when you blush, you are so cute." As I was saying that my voice got a lot softer and I felt the hot flushing my checks. **

**"Haha I see what you mean! You are so cute when you blush too!" After he said that there was bit of an odd silence but Kurt broke it by grabbing my hand and rushing to the car because it had started to rain! Of course he parked all the way at the end of the driveway! By the time we got to the car we were drenched! My hair was a mess and the gel was coming out! My hair started to curl up!**

**"Are we just going to stand here or can we get in the car?" I said, have joking and half serious.**

**"Aww is little Blainey getting cold?" Kurt was using a little baby voice that was so adorable!**

**"As a matter of fact I am! Haha." I pat him on the back and ran to the other side of the car to get in.**

**We both got in and buckled, then at the same time we turned towards each other. He was so close, just inches away. **

**"Hey there Blaine." Kurt whispered very softly.**

**"Hello Kurt… You know your eyes are beautiful…"Before I went on a rant on how perfect he was Kurt interrupted me with a kiss. He began to run his finger through my hair and I rested my hands around his neck. We were kissing for a few minutes but we eventually broke off, we did need some air at some point.**

**"Wow Blaine...Um we should get going…"**

**"Okay. I'm ready when you are" I had a smile from ear to ear, and so did Kurt. We didn't have to say anything more that whole car ride.**

We got to my house and went up stairs to my room. My dad wasn't home from work yet and that was my plan. Blaine and I needed to talk out what to say and how to say it, then when my dad got home we would talk it out with him.

"So Blaine, what should I say about Dalton? I mean you know more than I do. All I know is that you are there, there is a no bullying policy and the Warblers are the rockstars of the school."

"Well all of that is very true! But we also have great teachers and courses that are pretty much a free ride to a great four year of more college."

"Oh that's great!" I almost start to burst of laughter because I thought of Rachel and I scheming about us three going to college together and all of that stuff.

" Yeah! It really is a wonderful school. And you would be a great addition to it and the Warblers!"

"Oh thank you! Ok so when he gets home I will sit him down and tell him what it is that I want to do and then you can jump right in with the information!"

"Okay that sounds like a plan! Hey are you going to tell him about you, or us… If that is even a thing?"

"Um...I want to… But I dont want to start anything up… I dont know. What would I say? How did you say it to your dad?

"Well I was much younger so he couldn't like do much but as I got older is was much harder. But I do not regret telling him."

"I think you may be right. I will try to get it out with in the conversation. I'm just nervous…" After I said that Blaine grabbed my hand to comfort me.

"Thank you Blaine. Well we have a little time until my dad comes home, what do you want to do? I have some Vogue magazines and tons of music to listen to!"

"I'm fine doing whatever you want! Haha Vogue, I should have known!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Vogue is amazing! You're not the fashion type are you?"

"Haha not quite." There was a bit of a silence when I started to stare at him. Something was different and I was trying to figure out what it was. Hmm…It was his hair! It was all curly and all over the place. Normally it is gelled back with no hair out of place. I loved it, very cute.

"Kurt, what are you looking at you goofball?"

"Blaine, why do you gel your hair back?" Blaine began to blush.

"I never liked my curly hair. It makes me look like a caveman."

"Really? I think it's kinda sexy." KURT WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT? Oh god… That was probably way too far…

"Oh well if you think so maybe I should keep it like this more often." Wow, he took it really well, and he his being flirty and feeding off of it.

"Yeah maybe…" I could hardly breath. He was so close and so attractive just staring at me.

Right when I was about to lean in for yet another kiss I heard my dads car for slam.

"Shit.. He's here."

"You can do this Kurt, I know you can. And I will be right by your side."

" Ok..Well lets get this over with."

"Hey Dad."

"Hello son. Who is this?" He was getting very stern.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's… Friend. Nice to meet you again." Blaine was being very polite and reached for a handshake.

"Oh you're the kid from the other night." Oh god here we go…

"Um yes, I-I'm sorry about that."

"Kurt what is this about. I got things to do so what's up?

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Dalton."

"You have told me this before Kurt-"

"Dad I want to transfer."

"Kurt you know how expensive that is right?"

"Um Sir if I may," Blaine started to help me out, he could tell this was going to need more pushing than I was willing to give. "Kurt is a very nice boy and he deserves a great school. At McKinley he is getting bullied and at Dalton that will all stop. We have a very strict no bullying policy. Kurt will benefit from this, I know I did."

"I know Kurt has been bullied but is stepbrother Finn handles that."

"Sir, Kurt is getting harassed everyday. He has come to me to get help with this problem. The best solution is this transfer.

"Dad, I need this."

"What the school or Mr. Anderson?" Now is the time to come out with him.

"The school. And you know? Did you know this whole time?"

"You are my son of course I knew. I have always known, I knew even before your mother. You were the only kid in your class auditioning for the female leads."

"How come you never told me"

"You never came to me, that made the situation worse."

"Worse… What do you mean?" I can't tell if this is going well or not. Blaine rested his hand on my shoulder to show support.

"Well Kurt if you haven't guessed already I'm not all too pleased about this, but I'm not going to stop you. You are your own person and you have the right to chose who you want to love. But I am not sold on it, and I don't know if I ever will be."

"Dad I can't change. I'm not going to change. This is something that you have to live with and get used to." I grabbed Blaine's, partly to prove my point and partly because I was a little scared.

"Okay well Kurt we have some rules to talk about. When Blaine is here I want the door at least cracked. He is welcome whenever but I don't want to walk into any funny business. your curfew is eleven and twelve on weekends. You here that Blaine?"

"Yes Burt, I mean Sir."

"Please call me Burt. Now on Dalton. I know you want this and it would be best for you but I dont know how much it costs, and the commute may be hard because Carol and I work and Finn will need to be at school. That is if you don't want to drive there. It is a bit out of the way.

"I could drive him to and from. Also I stay the night in my dorm usually on Monday, Tuesdays and sometimes Wednesdays because of my parents schedules. And I don't have a roommate. I mean if that is alright with you?"

"I think that will be okay. When would be the right time to transfer Kurt. Like do I have to wait for the next semester of or something? And do I need to buy books?"

"Now would be a good time to do it because our semester is ending is in a few days. And he will only need a biology book. All the other class provide books."

"Wait so dad this is all a yes?" I can't believe this is going so well!

"Yes Kurt, I think it is. I will talk to Carol tonight about it and maybe tomorrow Blaine can give us a tour so we can meet with the teachers and fill out paper work. Oh and you need uniforms to huh?"

"Yes I do." I squeezed Blaine's hand to show my excitement.

"Thank you you so much dad!" Then I gave my dad a hug. I haven't done that is so long. I started to tear up but recovered it by saying that I was just so happy.

"Okay well I have work to do. Thanks for coming to me Kurt. And it is nice to meet you Blaine." He went into a handshake and went to whisper something in Blaine's ear like "Take care of him" or something along those lines.

"Thank you Burt. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Gosh are you always this polite or did Kurt tell you to be a kiss ass?" Blaine and I thought he was serious until my dad finally started to laugh.

"Lighten up you two. I was kidding." I wasn't used to this joking side of my dad, but I get guess it was better than he distant behavior.

"Well that went really well!" Blaine made sure to say that after my dad was upstairs.

"Yes it did! Thank you so much!" I gave him a big long hug.

"Your welcome roomy." He whispered in my ear.

"Can't wait." I gently gave him a kiss.

"So this means we are dating right?"

"Hmm...I don't know." I was obviously kidding but it was my turn to be a little flirty.

"Well what do I have to do to convince you?" We were still whispering.

"Maybe one more kiss…"

"Alright if I have too…" he mumbled the last part and began to kiss me. Minutes later I realized we were still in the kitchen and pulled away.

"It's a yes."

"Finally."

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave comments! I will have the next chapter up soon!_


End file.
